As an automatically plugging and unplugging and self-locking device of high-precision and high-quality, industrial connectors are widely applied to various power sources and signals as well as challenging environments and occasions, for example, LED screens, medical facilities, industrial control, detection and measurement devices, AV systems, radio and television, communication, etc. The existing industrial connectors are mostly fixed by threads, which have low assembly efficiency and make it likely to cause man-made installation errors, influencing operation stability of the equipment.
A technical problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide an industrial connector which is easy to mount and reliable in connection.